Changing Allegiance
by tiberius1
Summary: *Complete* Tells the PK POV of Season 4. Up to Unrealized Reality. The PKs suspect they have a spy, they just don't know who. Please R&R. If there is enough interest I'll do an AU.
1. Rebuilding

A/N: This is a little idea on what happened to Braca after the command carrier collapsed. Came to me in class one day. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine. They all belong to Henson, Hallmark, et al. Just borrowing them for a little entertainment.  
  
Post ITLD:2  
  
Braca had managed to escape before the command carrier collapsed. He was in an escape pod waiting to be picked up by one of the other ships. Scorpius had greatly underestimated Crais. Neither of them had expected the ex- Peacekeeper to sacrifice himself and his beloved gunship for a group of aliens. He couldn't fathom why a Sebacean would turn against his own kind. Clearly the declaration of irreversible contamination had been correct. There was no other explanation. If Crais merely wanted revenge, he would want to be alive to gloat.  
  
It was about an arn before his escape pod was picked up by one of the frigates. He heard that Scorpius had not been located, so he took charge. After all, he had been second in command of the carrier. It was an awkward situation since the captains of the other ships were generally captains or commanders. He coordinated rescue efforts with the other ships. There were picking up the final groups of Sebaceans. Due to limited room on the other ships, non-Sebaceans were not being rescued. High Command had been notified and Braca was sure they would want to talk to Scorpius. Braca had all ships scanning for the half-breed's life signs. If Braca were going to survive with his career intact, he needed Scorpius around to take the blame.  
  
One of the lieutenants announced, "Lieutenant Braca, I believe we have located Scorpius."  
  
Braca went over and checked the display. One of the cruisers was closest. "Excellent. Captain, can you ask the cruiser to pick him up and place him in protective custody? Once the rescue operation is complete I will require transport over there." The captain complied with his request, but Braca could tell he was holding onto his authority by a thread.  
  
Braca boarded the cruiser shortly before Grayza. He and the cruiser captain met her transport. She recognized Braca, "Report, Lieutenant."  
  
"Commandant, the renegade Crais overpowered the guards and boarded the gunship. Apparently the gunship was not as disabled as we had thought. He then initiated starburst while inside the hangar, thus destroying the command carrier. Most were able to escape. We have rescued all surviving Peacekeeper personnel. I am not sure what happened to Crichton and the others. I assume they were able to escape, with the exception of Crais. I ordered Scorpius taken into custody, pending interrogation."  
  
"You have done an excellent job, Lieutenant. I will see that you are rewarded for your diligence. Though I would not be too quick to declare Crais dead. He is a survivor. I want Scorpius transferred to my ship. Bring him over in a quarter of an arn." She turned to face the captain, "Captain, you will take charge of what is left of the armada and proceed to the nearest base to offload the survivors."  
  
After Grayza left Braca went to secure Scorpius for transport. When he entered the guarded quarters, Scorpius approached, "Braca, its good to see you survived. Talk to the captain and get him to release me."  
  
Braca replied smugly, "I'm afraid that's not possible, Scorpius. You are being transferred to Commandant Grayza's command carrier for questioning."  
  
Scorpius growled, "What? You can't be serious?"  
  
Braca smirked, "I'm completely serious."  
  
"After all that I've done for you, you're just going to turn your back on me?"  
  
"You have taken advantage of me. Held me back. Your star is falling and I will do nothing to save you. I am saving myself." He turned to the guard, "Prepare him for transport." Scorpius was becoming desperate, "Grayza is a manipulator." Braca delivered his parting shot, "I understand you no longer have a ship to command.  
  
As Braca walked out he heard Scorpius call out behind him, "Your very good at saving yourself, Braca!"  
  
When they arrived on the command carrier, Scorpius was escorted to his cell and Braca to Grayza's quarters. He gave her a more in depth account of events. Grayza commented, "It seems that Scorpius is not as smart as he we thought. His obsession blinded him to danger. I trust you will be willing to state this formally?" Her voice suggested it would be in his best interest.  
  
"Of course, Commandant. I am loyal to the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Of course you are. How loyal would you say you are? Scorpius may have to be executed for his treason. Could you do that?"  
  
"If an officer superior to you ordered it I would, similarly, execute you," Braca stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"So says every one of your psychological evaluations.Captain Braca." She ran her finger along her chest and then along Braca's upper lip. "I could use the assistance of someone with your loyalty. The current captain of this ship has proven to be somewhat disagreeable. I think you and I could work well together."  
  
Braca inhaled deeply. He felt strangely aroused and moved closer to her. "I would be more than happy to help you."  
  
"I know you will. You may begin by telling me all about Scorpius."  
  
Braca was eager to please her. He told her everything he knew, beginning with his first meeting on the Gammak Base. "His main concern ever since I met him has been wormholes. This became obsessive once he met the human. Since then he has become obsessed with getting Crichton's wormhole knowledge. Somehow Crichton was able to deceive Scorpius and sabotage the wormhole project."  
  
"Did you ever advise Scorpius that his trust might be misplaced?"  
  
"I tried, but he is too reliant on his Scarren senses. He refused to believe me."  
  
She walked around behind him, "At least you did your duty as a loyal Peacekeeper." She placed her hands on his shoulder. A shiver went down his spine and he felt the nearly overwhelming desire to embrace her. "I will call you before questioning. You are dismissed, Captain."  
  
Braca was somewhat disappointed to be dismissed; he wanted to drink in her presence. He was elated that he had been promoted and that he would be working closely with her.  
  
Questioning Scorpius began in the usual way. Grayza was not satisfied with the answers he gave. Braca was almost positive Scorpius wasn't holding anything back, but he wanted Grayza's approval and said nothing. Grayza resorted to placing Scorpius in the Aurora Chair. It was a cruel punishment, but Scorpius had himself set the precedence of using the Chair on senior personnel. Braca felt Scorpius had earned it. He also assisted Grayza in coming up with a cooling rod that would allow them to gain a measure of control over Scorpius. Scorpius had told Braca too much about himself. This was all information Braca could use against the disgraced scientist.  
  
Finally, Braca was gaining a measure of respect and responsibility. He knew he could become a great captain. He had just been held back. He thought Grayza might be different. She was giving him free reign in dealing with Scorpius. He took full advantage of this and delighted in tormenting the half-breed. He did not agree that High Command had waived racial purity laws for Scorpius, but he had been determined to use the scientist to advance his own career. It had worked, betraying the scientist had led to his advancement. 


	2. What Was Lost

Part 2 - Set during WWL  
  
Lyssa Kain paced the bridge. She was waiting for the forensics report on the wreckage. Part of her hoped that abomination had perished. A Leviathan had destroyed two of the three Marauders. Lyssa had never heard of a Leviathan doing anything that violent. Apparently they had been wrong in classifying the Leviathan as dead. She turned to the watch officer, "Jans, report."  
  
He had the look of a man trying hard to remain patient, "Still nothing out of the ordinary. The relief ships are preparing to deploy to continue the search. It has been ten arns, Lieutenant. How long do you intend to continue the search?"  
  
She gave Jans a glare that made him regret asking the question. "We will search until I say otherwise. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Lyssa was generally patient, but they had had no sign of the Marauder since their arrival. The crash site was five arns old by the time they had arrived. She led the questioning of those on Arnessk. The priests knew nothing and the Interion did not know much more. The only information she had provided was that the others had left in search of the Leviathan Moya.  
  
She thought back to the events leading up to this fiasco. Braca had replaced Captain Terk. Terk had been a good captain, but didn't see eye to eye with Grayza. As a female she was not swayed by Grayza's pheromones. The two of them had been doing a pretty decent job of torturing Scorpius. Grayza was still convinced Scorpius was holding something back. Lyssa didn't think so. Grayza and Braca had taken Scorpius with them when they went down to the planet. Lyssa wished they would give up the search for the human. Obsessing over him had already cost two officers their commands.  
  
The medical officer entered the bridge and walked over to Lyssa, "Lieutenant, I have the forensics report. We have identified the remains. None belong to Commandant Grayza or Captain Braca."  
  
Lyssa took the report, "Thank you, Doctor." She would have to continue the search. She had barely survived when Grayza replaced the previous captain. If she abandoned the search her career, and quite possibly her life, would be forfeit. She hadn't left the bridge since they arrived at Arnessk. She went over to the weapons console and for the fortieth time cycled through the status reports. Nothing had changed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. If they didn't find anything soon she would have to get some rest.  
  
Jans interrupted, "Lieutenant, one of the picket ships has detected a transmission. It's from Captain Braca."  
  
Finally. "Verify coordinates and set intercept course at maximum speed. Let the captain know we are en route. Recall the search teams. I will be in my quarters. Notify me when we are a quarter arn out."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Jans. Lyssa was positive he was glad to have her off the bridge.  
  
Lyssa was momentarily disoriented when her comms panel sounded. "What is it?" she asked grumpily.  
  
Lieutenant, you asked to be notified when the Marauder was a quarter arn out.  
  
"Thank you. Lt. Jans. I will meet them in the hangar." She stumbled over to the sink and splashed water on her face. She straightened her hair, pulled on her uniform and proceeded to the hangar.  
  
Lyssa was waiting patiently for Braca to disembark. She cringed inwardly when she saw Grayza. Lyssa had hoped that the commandant had perished and her remains just weren't found. No such luck. Lyssa fell in step besides Braca.  
  
"Report, Lieutenant," he ordered briskly.  
  
"We have searched a significant portion of this sector and have found no sign of the Leviathan or the Luxan's ship. I questioned the Interion, but she knew nothing of any value. We have salvaged what little we could from the wrecked Marauders." Lyssa took in the rest of the soldiers disembarking from the Marauder. She didn't see Scorpius. "If I may inquire as to what has become of Scorpius, Captain?"  
  
"He has been terminated, Lieutenant."  
  
"I.see." High Command would not be pleased to hear that news. "A message came in for you from High Command. It's marked 'your eyes only.' Lt. Jans is awaiting orders on the bridge."  
  
Braca quickly glanced at Grayza, "He will receive my orders shortly. Dismissed."  
  
Lyssa wished Braca would confide in her. Other captains she had served under worked more as a team with their seconds. She got the impression she was barely tolerated because she effectively manage the day-to-day operations of the command carrier. She was sure Grayza was looking for an opportunity to replace Lyssa. She had two theories. One was that Braca was being influenced by Grayza not to trust Lyssa. The second was that Braca was not interested in women. She hoped it was the former, but she wasn't sure. As near as she could tell Braca had not recreated with anyone since he arrived three monens ago. If he had it had either been with Grayza or someone on one of the planets they had been to. She returned to her quarters and decided to see if she could decipher the message from High Command. If he wouldn't keep her informed, she would inform herself.  
  
Braca followed Grayza to her quarters. Once there he accessed the message from High Command. "Captain Braca you are to return your ship to Peacekeeper space. The search for the human is hereby terminated. It has been determined that too many resources have been expended on the capture of one being. Scorpius is to be turned over to the Head of Scientific Research for questioning."  
  
Braca swallowed and looked over at Grayza, "It appears that our search is over, Commandant."  
  
She seductively walked over to Braca. She ran her fingers along her bosom and then across his upper lip. He inhaled deeply, wanting more. "Don't worry about that message from High Command. I will sort it out once we have captured Crichton." She ran her hand along his chest as she walked past him over to her desk and called up a stellar display. Braca followed her. "Tell your bridge officer to set course.over here." She once again ran her fingers under his nose.  
  
He made mental note of the coordinates. "Yes, ma'am." He moved closer to her, trying to drink in her scent.  
  
She shoved him away, "This ordeal has been quite tiring. Leave me."  
  
A look of profound disappointment crossed his face, but he complied with her wishes. He was aroused and needed release. He found himself standing outside his second's quarters. He had fought hard with Grayza to keep Lyssa in her position. Grayza had wanted her replaced. Braca recognized that he needed someone who was well acquainted with the ship and crew. He had limited his contact with her in order to appease Grayza. He almost turned away, but he remembered the torment he had gone through last time he had been close to Grayza. He pressed the door chime.  
  
Lyssa had almost cracked the code to find out what was in that message. She wondered who would be coming by her quarters at this late arn. She pressed the intercom button on her desk, "Who is it?"  
  
Captain Braca. May I come in?  
  
Lyssa was in a momentary state of shock. She quickly went over to open the door straightening her uniform jacket as she walked. "Captain, what can I do for you?"  
  
He quickly entered her quarters, almost as if he didn't want to be seen. She caught a whiff of the secretion of the heppel gland as he passed. Once the door was closed he placed his hands on the bulkhead, one on either side of her shoulders, "I thought it is time we get to know each other, Lyssa."  
  
Lyssa had wanted this, just not under these circumstances. "Captain, I don't believe you are in your right mind. Perhaps you should come back later."  
  
He gently brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers and spoke softly, "Call me Avin. Do you not find me appealing?"  
  
She found herself leaning into his touch and had brought her hand up to grasp his. She fought for control and pulled his hand away. "Of course I do, Avin. It's just that you have been near Grayza and..."  
  
He placed a finger on her lips, "Let's not talk about her." He removed his finger and kissed her lips, gently at first. Her resolve melted and she pulled him close. She could feel him underneath his uniform. When they broke the kiss they tore at each other's clothes. She rubbed her hands along his well-toned chest. It had been too long, far too long. He heaved her onto the bed, simultaneously straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. She couldn't escape if she wanted to, fortunately she didn't want to. He started gently but she encouraged him to be more vigorous. He was rough with her and she reveled in it.  
  
The following morning Lyssa got up early to continue working on decoding the message. It took a little less than an arn for her to finish decoding it. About the same time she was reading it she received the morning report from the bridge officer. It seems that Braca had decided to ignore the order from High Command. She suspected Grayza was behind it. She decided to bring it up when she made her morning status report.  
  
Braca was sitting at his desk trying to catch up on some of the reports that accumulated in his absence. He was still amazed by the amount of paperwork generated by a ship. He was well aware that Lyssa was filtering so that he didn't receive all of it. His door chime sounded. Right on schedule. In the three monens that he had been in command, she had never been late. He released the door lock.  
  
Lyssa entered and handed him the morning report, "No major systems malfunctions to report. They will be conducting routine maintenance on the hammond side engines. Our maximum speed will be reduced for approximately ten arns." She paused a few microts. "I noticed that our course is taking us deeper into the Uncharted Territories. I had expected we would return to our territory in the absence of a lead to follow."  
  
"Your expectations were wrong, Lieutenant. We have our orders."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied uncomfortably.  
  
He looked up at her, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I was just wondering how long Commandant Grayza would be with us."  
  
"As long as her business takes, Lieutenant. Does that bother you?"  
  
"A little. I don't particularly care for her.way of doing things. I fear she is falling victim to the same obsession that struck Crais and Scorpius." She was trying to decide whether or not to tell him that she had seen the message from High Command.  
  
She was saved from this decision when Braca's comms panel sounded. Captain Braca, join me in my quarters.  
  
Lyssa took this as a sign it was time to leave. She needed to overcome her fear and tell Braca what she thought about Grayza. It was part of her duty to look out for her captain. She was failing in this duty.  
  
As Braca walked to Grayza's quarters he thought about what Lyssa had told him. It was true that Crichton had brought down Crais and Scorpius, but Grayza was different. She had support at High Command. Of course, Scorpius had had the support of High Command. He would have to speak with her about it. He was senior enough that his career might be adversely affected at this point. He entered Grayza's quarters, "You wished to see me, Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes. I want to ensure that you are using all our resources to locate the human. I will not let him get away with what he did to me."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I will send the frigates out to increase our search range."  
  
"I want teams deployed to all the planets we pass near to see if they can find out any information about the escaped prisoners. Place Lt. Kain in charge. I want her.expertise on this mission. I also want them to keep a low profile on these reconnaissance missions."  
  
"That is a dangerous mission. She may be lost."  
  
Grayza approached him, "Are you telling me you can't run this ship without her, Captain?"  
  
"No, of course not," Braca defended.  
  
She turned her back to him and examined a decorative bottle, "Very well, then. You have your orders. Dismissed." She heard him walk out and the door close behind him. She smiled to herself. This should get rid of that meddler of a second. She doubted that someone who was such a by the books Peacekeeper could survive too many visits to alien worlds in the Uncharted Territories. Especially if Grayza insisted Lyssa maintain a low profile. 


	3. Promises

Part 3  
  
Set before and during Promises  
  
Lyssa found herself standing in front of Braca's desk. She wondered why she was there. He had never called her to his quarters before. "Lieutenant, I have a new mission for you. In order to speed up the search I am assigning you to head a detail that will gather intelligence on the planets we pass near. You will select a couple of commandos to escort you. This is to be a low profile mission. We don't want our quarry to learn we are tracking them."  
  
"Sir, don't you think a commando would be a better choice to head this mission?"  
  
"Commandos think along straight lines. This mission needs someone who can think on her feet. I believe you possess the creativity necessary to be successful."  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered reluctantly. She suspected Grayza was behind this decision.  
  
"Dismissed, Lieutenant." Braca didn't like giving that order. He would be surprised if she lasted past the fourth planet. Lyssa was smart and resourceful, but had been trained for duty aboard ship, not this type of mission. He would have preferred using a commando. They were easily replaceable. The level of knowledge and experience Lyssa possessed would not easily be replaced.  
  
Lyssa was fuming the whole way to Lt. Derin's office. Crewmembers were jumping out of her way, not eager to be a victim of the Second's foul mood. She stormed in and began without preamble, "Lt. Derin, I need the names of half a dozen commandos suitable for undercover intelligence gathering. They will be at my disposal until further notice."  
  
Derin looked a little confused, but given Lyssa's demeanor he elected not to get into a discussion about it. He agreed to get the names to her within the arn.  
  
The first two systems and not provided any information on the Leviathan or the escaped prisoners. Braca was frustrated that they were apparently getting no closer to their quarry. That, coupled with the fact that Lyssa was still alive and uninjured, frustrated Grayza. This was not one of the most reputable sections of space. Grayza had hoped that Lyssa's attractiveness would draw unnecessary trouble. Obviously the commandos Lyssa had chosen were doing a good job fending off trouble, too good a job. Grayza would have to rectify that. Perhaps she had underestimated Lyssa.  
  
The third system Grayza almost got her wish. Lyssa was in one of the bars finally getting some information when another patron took exception to the fact that Lyssa wouldn't pay him any attention. This naturally led to violence. He pulled out a knife and tried to jump past her guards. Unfortunately he had friends. They were outnumbered. Lyssa held her own for a little while. She was eventually kicked in the side of her left knee and had a knife stabbed into her ribs on her left side before her guards could drag her out of the bar. At some point on the way back to the transport she lost consciousness.  
  
When she woke up she was back on the command carrier in med bay. "Ah, Lieutenant, good to see you awake. You're going to be fine, just a little sore for the next few days. You might have some trouble breathing. Your left lung was punctured. I think I can release you to recuperate in your quarters. I'm relieving you from duty for the next two solar days. After that it will be a weeken of light duty. No more shore excursions until I clear you." Lyssa started to protest. "Or I can keep you here for the next two or three solar days. Your choice."  
  
"Very well, Doctor. I will rest in my quarters." With the assistance of a cane she hobbled back to her quarters. She had only promised the doctor she would rest in her quarters. She made no promises about not working. The first thing she did was checked the incoming messages. There was another one from High Command. Lyssa initialized her decryption program and set to work writing up her report while she waited. Once it was decrypted she knew she had to speak to Braca.  
  
Braca was going over the report he had received from the sergeant that was on the guard detail. There weren't a lot of specifics. He was looking forward to reading Lyssa's report. She always included the proper level of detail. He hoped she could provide some clarity. He had received the medical report on her condition. She had been stabbed in the side and had suffered some knee damage. The doctor had removed her from duty for two solar days to recover. Grayza would not be pleased. His door chime sounded and he released the door lock. "Lt. Kain, I thought you were medically relieved from duty?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I was. I thought you might want to see this though." She handed over her report.  
  
He quickly read through it. "This is incomplete, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, sir. I was attacked before I got any more information than that. It's the first information we've received in nearly a monen."  
  
"I had expected more than this from you. You are normally very thorough."  
  
That hurt. She had almost lost her life to get the information in that report. She ignored his comment and handed him another report, "We have received a second message from High Command ordering us to return. They are quite irate that we have not returned to our space."  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
She leaned forward to put her hands on his desk. "I never trusted Grayza. I believe that she is using you. I spent a considerable amount of time decoding these messages. She is falling under the same spell that infected Crais and Scorpius. I'm trying to save you, Captain. You survived twice, can you survive a third?"  
  
Braca was barely holding his anger in check. "Lieutenant, you are on the verge of insubordination."  
  
"Be that as it may, you are here because Grayza was unable to use her powers on Capt. Terk. She is manipulating you!" her voice was rising.  
  
He rose and began shouting back, "You are out of line!"  
  
Lyssa didn't back down. "So is she. I think the only reason I have been assigned to this [I]mission[/I] is so that she can get rid of me. Since I am female her [I]charms[/I] do not work on me. She wants me out of the way so that she is the only one influencing you! She wants you blinded to the destructive path you are going down." Lyssa was panting, there was a fire in her side. She was leaning on the desk for more than effect now.  
  
He growled, "How dare you? I make my own decisions. I am captain here!"  
  
"That may be but you needed to hear this from someone. As your Second I am supposed to advise you. I'm trying to do just that."  
  
He spoke through gritted teeth, "If you wish to retain your current position I suggest you stop now. You can consider yourself lucky that I don't put you up for court-martial. Dismissed."  
  
Lyssa would have stormed out of Braca's quarters but her injuries prevented it. Instead she tried to be as dignified as possible.  
  
Braca could not believe what he had just heard. Who was she to question his decisions? She did not know everything that went into making the decisions he did. Once he calmed down he would have to have a discussion with her. He expected his Second to work with him, not against him. Braca ordered the bridge officer to proceed in the direction Lyssa had provided.  
  
They were closing in on the Leviathan. Lyssa had gone down to one last planet and they now had fairly specific information on Moya's location. Reconnaissance Marauder's had been sent to locate her exact position. Braca and Grayza were in the weapons lab receiving a report on a new weapon.  
  
Senior Technician Ponara was briefing them. "The missle carries a pulse charge... on impact, the pulse charge will destroy the biologics, killing the Leviathan."  
  
Grayza stood silently at the window with her arms crossed, listening.  
  
Braca asked, "And it doesn't affect any of the life forms on board?  
  
"The passengers will be unaffected." Braca and Ponara examined a large cylindrical shape suspended in a harness.  
  
"Good...very good. Then why don't we use it?"  
  
One of the pilots, Senior Officer Rinlo approached, "Not yet. She wants a Prowler to carry it. A projectile with this much mass belongs on a Marauder."  
  
Ponara got defensive, "A Marauder would be detected long before optimal targeting distance. Sir, only a Prowler can fly close enough for a guidance lock."  
  
Rinlo continued to argue, "With that aboard, no Prowler can fly steady enough to get a lock, sir."  
  
"My simulations indicate that a skilled pilot could manage it."  
  
It was Rinlo's turn to go on the defensive, "I'm the best damn pilot there is... and I say you're dead wrong."  
  
Braca decided to be the peacemaker, "There's no need to take rigid positions. Why not run another round of simulations and recheck stability. That should alleviate your concerns." He left them to squabble about the situation.  
  
This last exchange visibly upset Grayza. She gestured for him to follow her. "What sort of leadership was that?"  
  
"Ma'am, this weapon is an unproven prototype. It needs study."  
  
"I don't want studies, Captain... I want Crichton." She stalks away from the weapons lab leaving Braca to carry out her wishes.  
  
Lyssa was in command. She had been doing her best to avoid Braca since their confrontation. She was loyal to her captain, but he only seemed to assume her loyalty was insubordination. She was grateful that he had not informed Grayza of their 'discussion.' She received a signal from one of the Marauders and forwarded it to Grayza as she had been ordered.  
  
Grayza entered the weapons lab. "Marauder recons have detected a Leviathan which might be Moya... any recommendations?"  
  
Braca turned to look at Ponara, "Ponara..."  
  
She looked up at her captain, "Sir."  
  
"Is this missle operational?"  
  
"Absolutely, sir," she assured.  
  
"Then I recommend we use it. Ready the Prowler. I'll fly it myself."  
  
Rinlo had a look of disbelief on his face, "You, sir?"  
  
"You're convinced this mission will fail; you're obviously the wrong person for the job. Dismissed." Rinlo scowled but didn't move. Braca's voice took on a more authoritative tone, "Dismissed!" Still scowling Rinlo departed. Braca turned, nodding with a slight preen to Grayza before also departing.  
  
While en route to Moya, Braca received a report from Ponara, ~Captain Braca... diagnostics verify the missile's fully operational.~  
  
He replied, "If it delivers on its promise, Ponara, you've got a medal."  
  
~You should be coming into range any microt now.~  
  
"Missile reads armed and ready.Coming into targeting range. Scanning for Moya...now." He stared at his instruments in confusion. "I must have a system malfunction. I'm reading two Leviathans."  
  
Grayza and Ponara stared at a command console. Ponara sounded nervous, ~No, no Captain, no malfunction. Marauder recons reading the same thing.~  
  
Braca ordered, "Analyze the data. Which one's Moya?"  
  
Ponara replied hesitantly, ~Uh, we're checking.~ Grayza was decidedly unhappy with the results she was getting. ~Captain, one of the Leviathans is dead. It has no energy readings at all. It must be a decoy.~  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
~Positive, sir.~ Grayza still said nothing, but her expression made it clear to Ponara that she had better be correct. ~Transmitting proper coordinates now.~  
  
"Received. Acquiring target." Braca fired, "Here's your rematch, Crichton." He grinned as the missile exploded, "Detonation." Suddenly he noticed Moya's nose cone extend, in preparation for Starburst. Blue light built up at the tips of her fins as they drew together. His grin dissipated rapidly. "Wait. Readings have changed."  
  
Lyssa watched from command. She quickly tried to determine what happened. She knew the technician would be punished severely for her failure. The same fate that awaited Lyssa if she slipped up.  
  
Grayza began fuming. Braca continued reporting what he was seeing, ~The dead Leviathan's moving.~  
  
Grayza turned her head towards poor hapless Ponara who shook her head in denial, and continued examining readings like her life depended on it.  
  
Braca watched the halo of Starburst form at Moya's tail and race up her hull. He squinted into the harsh blue light, throwing a hand up to shield his eyes. Starburst energy raced up Moya's hull to her nose and she disappeared inside the burst of energy that formed ahead of her. As the light winked out Braca rolled his head against the seat in peevish anger. "The dead decoy just went into Starburst!"  
  
Ponara was practically sputtering her explanations to Grayza who, of course, wasn't interested in excuses. "It-it's not possible. I had the correct target, I'm sure."  
  
Braca reported back over comms, ~You're relieved of duty immediately. Report to Detention Level Three.~  
  
Grayza replied coldly, "I'll handle the postmortem, Captain." She turned to Ponara, "Report to the Aurora Chamber." Ponara tried to sputter a defense but failed. "Just take a seat. I'll be with you shortly." Ponara, realizing she was defeated, did as she was told.  
  
Lyssa met Braca in the hangar. "Report, Lieutenant."  
  
"Techs are still analyzing the sensor data. Preliminary report indicates the ship you fired on was not a Leviathan, but a ship equipped with some sort of complex holo-projection system. It was programmed to give the sensor data of a Leviathan. They then shut down Moya so she would appear lifeless. We have computed her starburst trajectory and are following that heading."  
  
"Excellent work, Lieutenant. At least someone onboard is capable of doing their job. Bring the full report by when it is complete."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Where is Commandant Grayza?"  
  
"I believe she is still in the Aurora Chamber with Ponara."  
  
Braca departed for the Aurora Chamber.  
  
Lyssa was left to wonder how much longer it would be until she suffered the same fate. At least she had made a favorable impression with the captain today. 


	4. I Spy

Part 4  
  
Braca had watched Grayza torture Ponara with sick fascination. That woman took great pride in her ability to inflict pain. Braca would have preferred waiting until all the facts were in before assigning blame and punishment, but Grayza preferred acting immediately. He also would have chosen something other than the Aurora Chair. He realized it was a valuable tool, but believed the less it was used the better. He also did not see the reason for using it in this situation. After the torture session he followed Grayza to her quarters. "What have you found out, Captain?"  
  
"The full report is forthcoming. Preliminaries show that the ship we thought was Moya was actually produced with a sophisticated holo- projector."  
  
"I'm not interested in preliminaries, Captain. I want concrete information." Lyssa entered during the tirade and thought to herself that it was going to be one of those days.  
  
"Commandant, Captain, I have the full report." She handed it over to Grayza who snatched it out of her hand. She then summarized, "The race that the ship belonged to is unknown to us. Unfortunately there was nothing left to salvage. Their technology may have been useful." She paused before continuing, "I have been thinking about the actions the Moya crew took. They had to have information about the new weapon. I believe there is a spy onboard. That's the only way they could have gotten the information."  
  
Braca asked incredulously, "A spy?"  
  
"Yes, sir. How else would they know how to defeat the weapon? I have begun cross referencing the crews records to see if there are any onboard who served with Aeryn Sun or were on Scorpius' command carrier. I have also initiated scans for unauthorized broadcasts. The techs are scouring the sensor logs for anything unusual."  
  
"How can you be sure one of the techs is not the spy?" Grayza asked.  
  
"I have assigned techs that had no knowledge of the new weapon and that have no background with anyone on Moya. They only know that they are looking for something out of the ordinary. I am using the utmost discretion, Commandant."  
  
Grayza walked over to Lyssa and growled dangerously, "Be sure that you do, Lieutenant. Keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Lyssa quickly took her leave. She was afraid that Grayza would start accusing her of being the spy. That idea still might occur to Grayza. It would be a quick way to dispose of Lyssa.  
  
Grayza turned to Braca, "A spy, Captain. How could that happen?"  
  
"I don't know, ma'am. I assure you we will get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Are you sure we can trust Lt. Kain?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. She is a loyal Peacekeeper and would never side with the escaped prisoners. I do not doubt her loyalty."  
  
"Still, keep an eye on her. Question the commandos that accompanied her planetside. I want to make sure she did not send any transmissions while away from the command carrier."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Braca knew he was on the verge of losing his second. He would do his best to defend her. As he walked back to his quarters he began thinking about who the spy might be. There were several scientists and techs that had worked on projects on Scorpius' command carrier. In his mind they were the primary candidates. Most of them had interacted with Crichton while he was onboard. He doubted that anyone who had served with Aeryn would be sending her information. Even her closest friends had seen her as the traitor she was. He would let Lyssa run the investigation for the time being. He needed her to prove her loyalty to Grayza.  
  
After two solar days they approached a planet. Once again Lyssa was to be sent down to search for information about Moya. At least they were all on the Leviathan again. She had come no closer to finding the spy. Review of the sensor logs had shown no unauthorized transmissions. The techs were now dissecting the authorized transmissions for an embedded signal. It was possible the spy had made their transmission a rider in order to reduce the probability of detection. Interrogation had also produced nothing. It was frustrating to know there was a spy and not find a trace. The techs and scientists were now the primary suspects. They would be the only ones with the skills for this level of deception.  
  
Lyssa dreaded going down to the planet. They were now so far from Peacekeeper space she probably could have gone down in her uniform and not be recognized. That was a huge disadvantage. At least on some of the other worlds the inhabitants had been a little intimidated by a group of well- armed Sebaceans. She pulled on her 'bounty hunter' clothes and grabbed the wanted beacon. She hated this kind of mission. She wasn't trained for it. Fortunately the travel time between planets had given her the opportunity to brush up on her hand-to-hand skills. She felt she was now quite proficient with a knife.  
  
After several arns on the planet and three spaceports later she finally found some small ray of hope. A Leviathan transport pod had been there early yesterday. They began scouring the city for clues that would prove it had been Moya's crew. She finally found a merchant who, for a small fee, was persuaded to part with some information. It appeared that Crichton and an old woman had been gathering supplies. Unless the Leviathan had conducted another starburst they should still be nearby. Hopefully they could catch them this time and end this frelling search. She didn't like the fact that they were so far from their space.  
  
Once she returned to the command carrier she reported to Braca immediately. Braca looked up when Lyssa entered his quarters, "Going for the informal look, Lieutenant?"  
  
Lyssa began excitedly, "I thought you would want to hear this information right away. Crichton and another alien were on the planet yesterday morning gathering supplies. Apparently Crichton is rather fond of talking. I think I may have found a clue about our spy."  
  
Braca leaned forward in his chair, "Go on."  
  
"It seems that while Crichton was shopping he mentioned something about someone called 'Scorpy.' I assume that he was referring to Scorpius. The merchant seemed to believe Crichton was referring to someone in custody."  
  
Braca was taken aback, "Scorpius, but he should be dead. I shot him and he was buried."  
  
"Captain, we both know that Scarrens are very difficult to kill. How was his death verified?"  
  
Braca thought back to the events of that day. "An alien, Sikhozu, was thrown into the pit to verify that Scorpius was dead."  
  
"Its possible that she lied," Lyssa suggested.  
  
Braca considered this statement, "Yes. She did know a highly secret codeword. It is possible she had been working with Scorpius. Grayza had intended on taking her into custody."  
  
Lyssa continued in a conspiratorial tone, "Captain, I think it is best if we keep this knowledge between the two of us. If Commandant Grayza were to know that Scorpius is still alive, she may begin to suspect you."  
  
Braca became defensive, "Lieutenant, I believe I have done enough to prove my loyalty."  
  
She replied with a good deal of uncertainty in her voice, "Yes, sir. I will refine my search to focus on those that have served with Scorpius. I understand that he was fond of using neural chips. I will have those that have served with him undergo intensive medical scans. Perhaps it will turn out that our spy is not even aware of the what they are doing."  
  
After Lyssa left, Braca found himself thinking about her last statement. Crichton had not been aware of the neural chip Scorpius had implanted. It had compelled Crichton to establish communications with Scorpius. He wondered if one of his crew could be operating under the same compulsion. He wondered if it might be him. He ordered the senior medical officer to his quarters to scan him for anything out of the ordinary. He didn't want to take any chances.  
  
He was pacing nervously in front of his desk when the senior medical officer entered. "Doctor, I want a full scan preformed."  
  
The doctor noticed the captain was nervous. "May I ask why?"  
  
Braca lost control, "Just perform the frelling scan!" He realized he would be a prime candidate for the spy. He had spent more time around Scorpius than anyone else onboard.  
  
The doctor used his most soothing demeanor, "Captain, I will require your cooperation to perform the scan. I need you to lie still." Braca moved over and lay down on his bed. The doctor began scanning, "Am I looking for anything particular?"  
  
"Anything out of the ordinary. Especially with my brain."  
  
The doctor raised and eyebrow at this and continued his scan. After about a hundred microts he had finished. "I find nothing out of the ordinary, Captain. Your brain scan is for the most part normal."  
  
Braca sat up, "For the most part. What does that mean?"  
  
"Captain, you are extremely agitated. Your scans are normal for someone in your state."  
  
"You're positive nothing is amiss?"  
  
"To the best of my abilities, yes. If you could tell me what I am supposed to be looking for perhaps I could be more definitive in my statement."  
  
Braca's paranoia made him tell the doctor what to look for. "I want you to look for some sort of neural chip."  
  
The doctor arched an eyebrow again. "I am as sure as I can be with the handheld scanner. If you want me to positively declare you don't have one I will have to scan you in med bay."  
  
"Very well, Doctor. I will meet you in one quarter of an arn. No one is to know what you are doing, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." The doctor left to make the needed arrangements. Braca was still incredibly nervous. He knew Scorpius was very good at neural chips. Unlike wormholes, the half-breed had perfected his neural control techniques.  
  
His comms panel chimed and he hit the answer key. ~Captain, I am awaiting a report,~ Grayza sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
Braca forced himself to calm down. He had forgotten about Grayza. "I'll be there shortly, ma'am."  
  
She responded tersely, ~Be sure that you are.~  
  
To Braca the walk to Grayza's quarters seemed to take an eternity. He had to force himself to be calm. He didn't want her to find out about Scorpius' survival. Lyssa was correct, this was something that should remain secret. He entered and waited until he was acknowledged before reporting. "Lt. Kain reports that Crichton and an old woman were gathering supplies on the planet yesterday morning. She was able to extract from the local authorities the heading they took after departing."  
  
She had begun circling him while he was speaking. She thought he was holding something back. "That's everything?"  
  
Braca hoped he could bluff his way out of this, "Everything that's important, ma'am. I can tell you what supplies they picked up."  
  
"That won't be necessary. You can go."  
  
As soon as Braca was out of her quarters he hurried to medical. The doctor was waiting for him when he arrived. He sat in the diagnostic chair, "Doctor, you may begin your scan."  
  
After several tense microts had passed the doctor spoke, "Captain, I am pleased to report that you do not have a neural chip implanted in your brain. And before you ask, yes I am positive."  
  
Braca was relieved, "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"Should I assume that I will be scanning others for the same thing? If so I will ensure that it is done discreetly."  
  
"That would be appreciated. Lt. Kain will coordinate with you." Braca departed in search of Lyssa. It took him a while to locate her. She was out making rounds of the ship. Braca thought it was one of her more peculiar habits. After he had been searching for half an arn he began to see the benefit of what she did. He was unable to find any discrepancies as he walked around. Apparently she wandered randomly and this kept the crew on their toes. He finally tracked her down in one of the terrain simulations. She was sitting against a tree near the pond, lost in thought, her arms propped on her knees. He sat down next to her, startling her. "Sorry to disturb you, Lieutenant."  
  
"That's all right, Captain. I was just taking few moments to myself."  
  
"You realize that you are a difficult person to locate."  
  
"I apologize. I must have forgotten my comms when I changed. What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
He looked around to see if anyone was close. No one was. "I came to inform you that I am not the spy. The doctor has given me a clean bill of health."  
  
"That's excellent news. I have narrowed my list to eight suspects that are the most likely candidates. None of the others that served with Scorpius possess the knowledge to hide an outgoing transmission."  
  
He put his hand on her arm, "I trust you track this individual down. There is no better person to lead this search. You can coordinate the medical exams with Doctor Essa."  
  
She smiled, "Perhaps you could explain that to Grayza. I think she still wants me out of the way." She paused before continuing, "I thank you for finally realizing that I am an asset. If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to work."  
  
Braca watched her walk away. He was mesmerized. He shook his head to banish those thoughts. Peacekeepers did not form emotional attachments. He had to focus on capturing the Leviathan. They should be getting close. 


	5. Unrealized Reality

Part 5  
  
Lyssa spent most of the next day in command. She had come no closer to determining who the spy was. All the techs and scientists that had served with Scorpius had come up clean. None of them had a neural chip. She was then forced to comb through the crew records to find out who had served with Scorpius. This was a fairly extensive list. It would take a fair amount of time to have all of them examined. She had recently returned from a dressing down from Grayza. Lyssa was beginning to doubt that woman had ever had to do any serious work. An investigation of this magnitude could take a weeken or more. Grayza was unable to comprehend that fact.  
  
Lyssa was rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to concentrate on the data on the screen when Doctor Essa entered the bridge. "Lieutenant, I have finished the latest round of scans. I'm afraid I have nothing to report."  
  
She banged on the console, "Damn!" Everyone on the bridge stopped and stared for a microt until they were met with Lyssa's glare.  
  
Essa spoke quietly, "Lieutenant, I believe it best if you get a few arns rest. You have been working non-stop for more than a solar day. If you keep this up, you're going to kill yourself."  
  
She growled quietly, "Doctor, if I don't keep this up I might find myself dead anyway. Need I remind you what happened to Ponara?"  
  
Braca entered the bridge, "Report, Lieutenant."  
  
"Nothing yet, sir. No sign of the Leviathan and no new information on the investigation. I am continuing to sift through the crew records, but it is extremely time consuming. Progress is slow."  
  
"I trust that you will keep me appraised of your progress."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lyssa's legs gave out on her. She was able to grab the console and regain her feet.  
  
Essa glared at her, his look saying 'I told you so.' Braca looked between Lyssa and Essa. "Captain, the Lieutenant is suffering from a mild case of exhaustion. If she would rest for a few arns, she will be fine."  
  
Braca looked back at Lyssa, "Lieutenant Kain, I don't want to see you for the next six arns."  
  
She tried to argue, "But."  
  
"No arguments, Lieutenant. Six arns. You are no good to me if you work yourself to death."  
  
Lyssa had no choice but to comply.  
  
Braca went to make his report to Grayza. She was not pleased with the lack of progress. They were approaching an inhabited world, but it would be twelve arns before they were within range. "How does the search for the traitor go, Captain?"  
  
"Very slowly, ma'am. So far the most likely suspects have turned up negative for a neural chip. Lieutenant Kain is continuing to sort through the crew's service records to see who has served with Scorpius. With nearly fifty thousand people to search through it is quite time consuming."  
  
She was pacing the room, "You need to move faster. They continue to evade us. I can only assume the spy is letting them know we are near."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I understand. Lt. Kain has been the only one searching in order to keep the spy from knowing we are aware of his presence. She is being very discreet, but there are only so many arns in a day a person can work..."  
  
Grayza cut him off, "I want results, not excuses. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. If I could assign someone else to the planetary search it would free Lt. Kain to concentrate more of her energy on the spy."  
  
She approached him seductively, "Was that another excuse, Captain?"  
  
She was standing very close now and he found it difficult to think. "No, ma'am. I was merely stating a fact. I, too, want the spy found quickly." He drank in her scent.  
  
She ran her fingers between her breasts and then under his nose, "Perhaps you could help speed things up."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Braca left to wake Lyssa. Grayza was definitely in one of her moods where she would deicide to start replacing people. When he arrived at his second's quarters he sounded the door chime. There was no answer so he sounded it again. Still no answer. He entered his command override code to access her quarters. It was dark inside. He turned the lights on and saw Lyssa passed out on her bunk. She had managed to get her jacket off, but otherwise was fully clothed. Braca stood just inside the door, "Lt. Kain." She didn't answer. He moved closer, wondering if it really was possible for someone to die from exhaustion. He knelt down next to her and was relieved to hear her breathing. "Lieutenant."  
  
She jumped and tried to sit up, but she was lying on her stomach. She rolled over and tired to sound alert, "I'm awake." She was desperately trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. Her eyes finally focused on Braca. "Captain, my apologies. I must have overslept."  
  
He stood, "You haven't overslept. I need you to get back to work." Lyssa rose and began trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her uniform. "Take some time to clean yourself up. Join me in my quarters when you are ready."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied to his back as he left.  
  
In a quarter of an arn she had showered and changed. Checking the chronometer she found that she had managed to get a little over five arns of rest. She felt much better now. Lyssa quickly proceeded to Braca's quarters. She was admitted immediately. "Have a seat, Lieutenant. I have decided to assist you in trying to identify the spy."  
  
"Captain, that sort of work is menial and beneath you."  
  
"Nonetheless, this search is more than one person can handle. The less people that know about it the better."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lyssa had little choice but to agree. She thought that this might have been Grayza's doing. It took a little less than a quarter arn for her to explain her method to Braca. They then spent the next several arns working on identifying suspects. At some point the attendant brought by a cold platter of food. They nibbled while they worked. After about five arns they had identified several possible suspects. Lyssa checked the chronometer, "Time for me to get ready for my foray planetside."  
  
"You still have over an arn before we are within range."  
  
"I like to learn a little about local customs. I prefer not to get arrested for something stupid."  
  
"Very well. I will continue work here. Be careful."  
  
She smiled, "I always am." Braca found himself wondering what prompted him to say that.  
  
Three arns later he was pacing the bridge waiting for a report from the planet. It did not normally take Lyssa that long to gather information. The transport was still on the planet. Grayza entered the bridge and took in Braca's pacing. "Worried about Lt. Kain, Captain?" her voice had a mocking tone.  
  
"It normally does not take her this long to finish her information gathering."  
  
"Are you concerned that she has been injured?" Grayza was probing Braca's feelings.  
  
He knew he needed to proceed carefully. "I am concerned that we are losing valuable time."  
  
"Of course. You will notify me if she brings any information of note back from the planet?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
It was another arn before Lyssa's transport returned. She came back with one guard less than she left with and had some blood splattered on her clothes. Braca was waiting for her in the hangar. He looked her over and didn't see any sign of injury. He assumed it was someone else's blood. She walked straight to him, "Captain, I have some information. I believe Grayza should hear this as well."  
  
They proceeded to Grayza's quarters. She gave the bloodied Lyssa a look of disdain. Lyssa was still feeling the affects of her adrenalin surge and gave Grayza a smug grin. "Commandant, Captain, I have gathered some rather disturbing information." Grayza motioned for her to continue. "No one from the Leviathan Moya visited the planet, but I was able to get information from several traders. It seems that they have entered Tormented Space."  
  
Grayza circled Lyssa like a bird of prey, "You are sure of your information, Lieutenant?"  
  
Lyssa met her stare, "Positive. I personally viewed surveillance logs from the ships in question. There is no doubt it was the Leviathan Moya. Leviathan's are quite rare in this sector of space."  
  
"You have a course that they took?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good, then give it to the bridge officer and change course." She paused a microt. "I suggest you put on some more appropriate attire. Dismissed."  
  
Lyssa quickly departed and waited for Braca. Once they were a reasonable distance from Grayza's quarters she spoke up, "Captain, you can't seriously follow that order."  
  
He tried to ignore the odor that Lyssa had picked up, "And why not, Lieutenant?"  
  
"We cannot enter Tormented Space. We are already well outside our territory. It is madness to keep going. We have already received two recall messages."  
  
He shoved her against the bulkhead and growled dangerously, "You are out of line."  
  
She looked him in the eye and replied quietly, "No, sir, I'm not. She is."  
  
He released her, "We will discuss this in my quarters." She fell in behind him as he stormed down the passageway.  
  
As soon as the door closed Lyssa began, "It is suicide to enter Tormented Space. She is going to risk this ship for one person. You cannot allow that."  
  
"You are in no position to tell me how to run my ship."  
  
She replied smugly, "As your second in command it is my job to advise you."  
  
"And is it also your job to undermine my authority?"  
  
"I am not undermining your authority. I am trying to save us all. Have you ever been in Tormented Space?"  
  
"No, have you?"  
  
"One of my classmates went on an assignment that took him into Tormented Space. When he returned he was not the same person he was when he left. He was barely holding onto his sanity. None of us could get him to tell us about Tormented Space. To this day I still do not have the clearance to read those reports."  
  
"Are you afraid?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Of Tormented Space? Yes, I am. If you had met Gadin you would be too. She will destroy us all," Lyssa had gone into a full tirade.  
  
"That will be quite enough."  
  
"As you wish. I think it best if I change and continue going about my duties." She turned to leave and paused before opening the door, "I have warned you."  
  
Once Lyssa had left Braca searched the ship's databanks for any information on Tormented Space. There was little to be found. Most of what he did find strongly recommended not getting involved in anything to do with it. From what he could determine it was a wormhole nexus of sorts, but there were other cosmic disturbances. Peacekeepers had investigated trading ships where the whole crew was dead. The only clues were that the ship had recently been in Tormented Space. Peacekeeper scientists had no explanations. He wondered if it was possible that Grayza was leading them to their doom. He decided to ask.  
  
When Braca arrived at Grayza's quarters he found her getting a massage. The woman had no sense of modesty or decorum, but Braca did admire her smooth skin. "What is it, Captain?"  
  
"Commandant, I have done some investigation on Tormented Space. It is an exceptionally dangerous area of space. Many ships have been lost there."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think it might be best if we end our search for Crichton. He is one man. I don't believe he is worth losing part of the fleet."  
  
"Come closer, Captain." Braca stepped forward. "Do you believe you are in a position to make that determination?"  
  
"Ma'am, I have attempted to research Tormented Space. What little information we have in the databanks strongly recommends remaining clear."  
  
She reached between her breasts and signaled for Braca to come closer, "You do not have all the information necessary to make that decision. I am in charge of this mission. Is that clear?"  
  
He inhaled deeply, kneeling on one knee to be at eye level with her. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"We will continue our search. Crichton possesses information that may be vital to the security of the Peacekeepers. We cannot allow him to fall into the wrong hands. Have we come any closer to identifying the spy?"  
  
He moved around to rub her soft and smooth shoulders. "No, ma'am we are continuing our search. A large portion of the crew has come in contact with Scorpius." He drank deeply of her scent, letting her stimulate him.  
  
"I trust that you will have results soon?"  
  
"We are working as fast as we can. The medical scans take time and we are scanning only the most likely candidates first."  
  
"Very well. You may go now." Braca forced himself to step aside and leave her quarters. One day he would reap the benefits of his loyalty.  
  
When Lyssa returned to her quarters she pulled off her boots and threw them across her quarters. There was a resounding thud as they hit the far bulkhead. She didn't know why she continued to try to reason with Braca. Even though she might convince him to do the right thing, he would continue to be swayed by Grayza. The only thing she was doing was risking her well- being. As she stepped into the refresher unit to shower, she vowed she would not argue with Braca anymore. It served no purpose. The only thing she could do was keep the search moving and finish this insanity as soon as possible. She had been keeping logs on everything that had transpired. If High Command wanted proof of Grayza's treason, they would have it.  
  
Over the next few weekens Lyssa and Braca continued searching for the spy to no avail. They did manage to eliminate another couple hundred suspects. One fortunate side effect of Tormented Space was that it interfered with long-range communications making it highly unlikely the spy could provide any information to Scorpius. There had been little sign of Moya or her passengers. Lyssa had noticed a change of mood onboard the command carrier. She decided to bring it up with Braca. "Have you discovered something, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Not with respect to Moya or the spy, sir. I have noticed something odd with the crew, though. They are discussing Tormented Space. I dare say there is a growing level of fear."  
  
"Fear?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I am starting to hear grumbling that we should not be this far from our territory."  
  
Braca stood and began pacing, "Stop it."  
  
"It is very hard to stop something like this once it has started. We will need to be careful, because I believe the first bad thing that happens will be a catalyst for an uprising."  
  
"You're telling me the crew will mutiny?"  
  
"I believe the possibility exists and is growing stronger by the day. I have planned a meeting with the senior officers for later today. It would help if you could reassure them that what we are doing is the right thing."  
  
He sighed, "Very well. I will address them. Notify me when you are ready."  
  
"Yes, sir. The scout vessel believes they have located and inhabited planet. Once it is confirmed I will make preparations to gather intelligence. It is highly likely the fugitives would have visited this planet since they would need to resupply."  
  
Braca knew how scarce life supporting planets were in this sector of space. The only sign they had of the Leviathan had been on the first inhabited planet they had encountered. The residents of that planet had been somewhat weary of outsiders. It seems a new leader had taken over and that the old had hired an outsider as an assassin in an attempt to solidify his control. It hadn't taken Lyssa long to determine that the Moya crew had been there not long before. At least they were on the right track. "Keep me informed."  
  
When Braca met with his senior officers he was able to instill them with a sense of confidence. He hoped that this would translate to the rest of the crew. He made a mental note to spend more time out among the crew. He once again wondered how Lyssa found the time for that along with all her other duties. He hoped she wasn't working herself to the point of collapse again. He kept the command carrier out of range of the planet's sensor systems. Braca went to the bridge to watch the Marauder deploy. He never tired of watching the smaller ships flying around the command carrier.  
  
The Marauder returned in less than an arn. Braca found this highly unusual. He decided to wait on the bridge for Lyssa's report. When she entered the bridge she had changed back into her uniform. "Captain, the Leviathan was here two solar days ago. It appears that they were having modifications done to allow it to exist more peacefully in Tormented Space. I was able to convince them to give me some information on the other planets in the area. I would like to send several Marauder details out to investigate these other worlds."  
  
"Make preparations. Choose what you believe to be the most likely vectors."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lyssa turned and left.  
  
Braca smiled to himself. Their search was nearly over. They would have Crichton soon and then they could return to the safety of Peacekeeper space. 


End file.
